Double Trouble for Goku
、ダブルショック!! と のはさみ ち |Rōmaji title = Gokū, Daburu Shokku!! Yamai to Teki no Hasamiuchi |Literal title = Goku's Double-Shock!! Caught Between Illness and Adversary |Number = 128 |Saga = Androids Saga |Manga = Powerless! *One Down... |Airdate = February 26, 1992 |English Airdate = September 18, 2000 |Previous = A Handy Trick |Next = Upgrade to Super Saiyan }} 、ダブルショック!! と のはさみ ち|Gokū, Daburu Shokku!! Yamai to Teki no Hasamiuchi|lit. "Goku's Double-Shock!! Caught Between Illness and Adversary"}} is the third episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred twenty-eighth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 26, 1992. Its original American airdate was September 18, 2000. Summary This episode begins with Goku turning into a Super Saiyan and fighting Android 19. Android 19 tries to hit Goku but Goku easily blocks its moves. Goku then elbows 19 into a mountain and the mountain falls on the android. Tien Shinhan is happy that Goku is winning but Piccolo merely watches on. Then Android 19 tries to headbutt Goku but Goku easily stops it with his hand and kicks him; scaring Dr. Gero. At Kame House, Master Roshi and Oolong are peeping into a lady's magazine, while Chiaotzu is really worried about Tien. Suddenly, Maron turns up again. Master Roshi quickly hides the magazine and tries to kiss and lick her hip but catches a plant instead. Chiaotzu and Master Roshi explain where Krillin is and that he is fighting the Red Ribbon Army but Maron thinks he went out to get a red ribbon for her. They explain again but she does not understand. She says that she just wants her Krillin and shakes her body. Master Roshi gets all happy cause he sees her breasts moving. Then Maron asks Master Roshi to tell her the story about the Red Ribbon Army again. Master Roshi explains about how Goku starts of on a training mission and to find the Dragon Balls, but the Red Ribbon Army also wants them so Goku had to defeat the entire army. Dr. Gero escaped, and wanting revenge, he created Androids stronger than Goku, but the Androids killed Dr. Gero himself. Then Maron asks them who will save her from the monsters and Master Roshi, Oolong and Chiaotzu start laughing. Meanwhile, Krillin says that he can feel Goku's energy but not the Androids, and that Gohan might be right in thinking that they cannot sense the Androids' power levels. Goku still has the upper hand on Android 19, but he seems tired for some reason. Gohan and the others arrive, and Gohan shouts out for his father. Tien says he does not have to worry because Goku has the upper hand. Krillin asks if it was this way all along and asks if there is any reason to worry. Gohan says yes and Piccolo says he has all reason to worry. He says that Goku is maxed out for some reason and that he is not even hurting the android. Android 20 on the other hand thinks that if Android 19 does not get the chance to absorb some energy soon he might use up his entire energy supply and short circuit. Goku on the other hand seems to get tired very fast. Goku fires a Kamehameha at Android 19 but it just absorbs it. Piccolo warns Goku not to use any energy wave at Android 19 as it will absorb his energy and get rejuvenated, but Goku uses it again and he loses so much of his energy that he backs up. Then Gohan notices Goku clutching his heart and realizes that Goku is being attacked by the virus. Piccolo says that it is happening much later than the boy from the future predicted it would. Major Events *Goku battles against Android 19. *Goku's Heart Virus begins to affect his health. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 19 Appearances Characters Locations *Southern Continent *Kame House Objects *Senzu Bean Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goku Battles 19" - When Goku battles Android 19. *"Trunks Powerup" - When the Z Fighters sense Goku's power. *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Piccolo warns Goku that Android 19 can absorb energy from his hands. *"Earth Music" - When Master Roshi and Oolong hang out at Kame House. *"The Howling" - When Goku as a kid fights Mercenary Tao (in Master Roshi's flashback). *"Android 20 Destroys City" - When Android 19 overpowers Goku, Differences from the manga *Maron returning to Kame House to look for Krillin and Master Roshi explaining the Red Ribbon Army to her is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the dub, after Goku unleashes a blow on Android 19 during the beginning of the fight, the camera shows Tien and Piccolo, who encourage Goku. Right when it shows Piccolo, Gohan's voice is heard saying "Way to go, Dad". However, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha have not arrived to the fight site yet, so there is no way Gohan could be there to say that. This is only present on the Remastered version. The original dub has it right. *In the filler segment of the episode, where Roshi tells Maron about the story of the Red Ribbon Army, there are many inconsistencies with what really happened in the Dragon Ball anime. These include the following: **In the English Funimation dub of this episode, it is said that Goku collecting the Dragon Balls, was a "training mission designed to sharpen his skills". In reality, he was only searching for his Grandpa's four-star Dragon Ball. **Mercenary Tao is called "General Tao". This is a mixup with the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure. While Tao is actually a general in the movie, he never held this position in the manga. There is a similar mixup with Chiaotzu in the episode "Goku's Alive!!". **It is also incorrectly stated that Tao was the "mastermind behind all of the Red Ribbon Army military operations". This is incorrect; Tao was just hired by the Red Ribbon Army to kill Goku. He had no further affiliations with them (in fact, that is why he is called a "mercenary"). **It is stated that the fight between Goku and Tao under Korin Tower was the end of Tao. In reality, Tao survived and was rebuilt as a cyborg, and resurfaced in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament a few years later. **Commander Red is never mentioned in the dub. In fact, the few backshots of him are implied to be of Dr. Gero, who is retconned into the Red Ribbon Army. It is also implied that Dr. Gero was the mastermind behind the army, not Commander Red. Though this was never seen in Dragon Ball, there is no continuity problem in assuming that Dr. Gero was actually there from the start, and that he was simply hiding and manipulating Commander Red. the "Dragon Ball Q&A" section in the first volume for Dragon Ball Full Color Androids Saga volume 1 would later confirm that Dr. Gero had been the unofficial leader of the Red Ribbon Army. **Master Roshi tells Maron that Dr. Gero was studying Goku's powers. Android 20 had just revealed this to Goku, so Master Roshi could not have known that. Master Roshi also explains that Dr. Gero fled due to Goku defeating the Red Ribbon Army, later devising a plot for revenge against Goku. Master Roshi would not know this, either. However, it is possible that Goku told Master Roshi about this after Future Trunks told Goku about the story of the Androids when he came from the future. *While Maron is shaking with her breasts, Master Roshi is seen with just four fingers on his left hand because of the way he is holding a cookie. *After Goku pummels Android 19, there is one shot where Krillin's blue undershirt disappears. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 128 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 128 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku tem dois problemas Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z